To Much Pie
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Owen accidentally eats a pie that's actually a bomb; Courtney ends up giving Owen the best last hours he has left on Earth while Sonic, Luna, and Sam try to keep Izzy from finding out about Owen's predicament.
1. Exploding Pie

In Toon Manor; Sonic was in the kitchen flipping tons of pancakes of different kinds onto a plate.

There were cinnamon pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, strawberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes, vanilla pancakes, and even coffee bean pancakes.

He then poured some maple syrup onto the cakes before tossing them over to the table where Owen was sitting.

The overweight teen started eating the pancakes.

"Mmm, tasty." said Owen.

"I know." said Sonic.

Courtney then entered the room and became confused.

"What's all this?" said Courtney.

"I'm showing off my cooking skills and keeping Owen happy." said Sonic.

"I like homemade food." said Owen.

Courtney scoffed.

"Anyone can make homemade food, it's not that hard." said Courtney.

"Tell that to Spongebob, his first burger he made was when he was a baby." said Sonic.

"Yeah, make me a pie if you are a good baker." said Owen.

Courtney nodded.

"Okay, I will." said Courtney.

Later; Courtney was freaking out.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" yelled Courtney.

She opened up the oven, revealing some burnt food before tossing it into the garbage can.

She sighed.

"Okay, just find something that's fresh from the oven of any kind, and claim it as your own baking, no one will know. But how am I going to pull that off?" said Courtney.

She heard some voices outside and became confused.

She looked outside and saw some people dressed as middle eastern putting a ton of pies into a van.

"Alright, you better not ruin those things." said one of the men, "Or we'll be ruined."

Courtney did some thinking before walking out of the mansion and over to the van.

"Hey." said Courtney.

The men turned to the girl.

"Those pies look delicious." said Courtney.

The men looked at the pies.

"Oh uh, these are actually highly dangerous explosives." said one of the men.

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought they were legit baked goods and I wanted to buy one." Courtney said while pulling out some dollar bills.

Another man became shocked.

"WAIT!" yelled the man.

He grabbed a pie and walked over to Courtney.

"We were kidding about all that bomb stuff, that'll be fifty dollars." said the man.

Courtney nodded and gave the money to the man before grabbing the pie.

"So what flavor is it?" said Courtney.

"Cherry." said the first man.

Courtney looked at the pie.

"Okay I'll buy that." said Courtney.

She walked off.

"Now how're we going to bomb all of Toon City if we're short one pie?" said one of the men.

"Eh, we'll be fine." said another man.

In the garage; Sonic, Luna, and Sam were jamming on guitars as Courtney appeared with the pie she bought.

Sam saw this.

"So what now?" said Sam.

"She thinks she can be a good cook." said Sonic.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

"Okay, I've got a pie, fresh from the oven, now enjoy before I give this to Owen." said Courtney.

The other three sniffed the pie.

"Is that cherry?" said Sam.

"Yeah." said Courtney.

The three rockers grabbed a chunk of the pie and were about to eat them but stopped.

"Wait a minute, we should have milk with these things." said Luna.

"Good call, I'll get it." said Sonic.

He started to walk off but accidentally tripped over a tire and dropped his chunk of pie on the ground, creating a huge explosion that created a hole in the wall and sent the three now covered in soot into the swimming pool.

Sonic then surfaced as Luna and Sam grabbed hold of him.

"What the heck was that?" said Luna.

"That pie was wired." said Sam.

The hedgehog glared at Courtney.

"Courtney you crazy bimbo, you tried to kill me over my popularity." said Sonic, "I never would have thought you'd go that low to get rid of me."

Courtney looks at Sonic.

"What're you talking about, I wouldn't do that." said Courtney.

"Yeah, she would." Luna and Sam said.

"But I had no idea about the pie, honest, I can explain." said Courtney.

"You'd better." said Sonic.

Inside the garage; Owen entered the room.

"Hey what's going on, I heard a-"Owen said before noticing the pie and became shocked, "Pie."

He walked over to the pie and looked at a tag.

"From Courtney, to Owen, here you go." said Owen.

He started eating it.

Back in the pool, everyone climbed out of the water as Courtney finished her story.

"And that's what happened." said Courtney.

Sonic, Sam & Luna are shocked.

"YOU BOUGHT A PIE FROM A VAN!" shouted the three.

Courtney nodded.

"I didn't know it was a bomb." She said. "Honest."

Luna nodded.

"I believe you." She said.

"The one thing that really gets me is that those guys you bought the pie from had a van full of exploding pies. It's bad enough we give the middle eastern people a bad rep considering the war on terror, but now we just proved America's suspicions on them by buying a fifty dollar pie." said Sonic.

"That's highway robbery. For that much money, you'd at least expect to get about four or five pies out of it." said Sam, "Unless they were explosive, then I get the reasons for that."

Owen then appeared with cherry frosting on his lips.

"Hey guys." said Owen.

Everyone turned to Owen and became shocked as he burped.

"Thanks for the pie Courtney, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to wipe this stuff off my mouth." said Owen.

He walked off as Sonic glared at Courtney.

"Nice going, you had to kill Owen. He begged you to make him a pie, and you kill him. How are you going to live with yourself now that his death will be on your head?" said Sonic.

Courtney became worried.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" said Courtney.

"We're going to have to talk with Mr Krabs about this. He's the only one who knows about this sort of thing." said Sonic.

Later; the four were at the McDuck Mall in the Krusty Krab talking to Mr Krabs in his office who became shocked.

"Owen ate an exploding pie that was worth fifty dollars?" said Mr. Krabs, "That's highway robbery."

"So what can we do?" said Courtney.

"Nothing, he's a goner already. By the time that thing reaches his lower intestines, BOOM! He's dead." said Mr. Krabs.

The group became shocked.

"You've seen this happen?" said Sam.

"Eleven times." said Mr Krabs, "Happen's by sunset."

Courtney pulled her phone out and dialed 911 before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, I'd like to report someone eating a exploding pie." Courtney said before becoming shocked, "He's a goner already, lower intestines, eleven times, happen's by sunset?"

She turned off her phone.

"You're going to have to keep him from finding out." said Mr. Krabs.

The four walked out of the Krusty Krab.

"Now what?" said Luna.

"We'd better tell Owen about his predicament." said Courtney.

She started to walk away, but Sonic ran in front of her.

"What're you crazy, we can't tell Owen that he's a ticking time bomb." said Sonic, "It'll really hurt him."

"Please how bad could it be?" asked Sam.

**Cutaway Gag**

Owen was told about his predicament by Sonic, Luna, Sam, and Courtney, shocking him.

"I WHAT!?" Owen yelled before exploding into a ton of chunks.

Everyone became shocked.

"I warned you." said Sonic.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Sam was shocked.

"Wow." She said.

"Yep, just like that." said Sonic.

"But what about Owen?" said Luna.

"One of us is going to have to give him the best last hours of his life, I vote Courtney." said Sonic.

"I demand a recount." said Courtney.

"I vote Courtney." Said Sam.

"I vote Courtney." Said Luna.

"I vote Courtney." said Mr. Krabs.

Everyone looked at him.

"What, I was board and I wanted to eves drop." said Krabs

"Get out of here." said Sonic.

Mr Krabs groaned and walked off.

"Four votes for Courtney." said Sonic.

"Why do I have to make Owen's last day on Earth special?" said Courtney.

"Because you gave him a tainted pie." said Luna.

Courtney groaned.

"You know, this is why I don't hang out with people much." said Courtney.

"Because you're shallow and don't think of anyone but yourself?" said Sonic.

Luna and Sam fist bumped each other.

"And that is why I don't hang with you." said Courtney.

"Yeah, enjoy yourself." Sonic said before walking off with Luna and Sam.

Courtney is mad.

**Interview Gag **

First was Sam and Luna and they are laughing

"Had it coming, had it coming." said Sam.

"Of course she did." said Luna.

Next was a laughing Sonic.

"Oh man, this is the best way anyone could get karma. And I wasn't the cause of it." said Sonic.

He resumed laughing.

Next was Mr Krabs and he was laughing.

"Oh man this is something even I'd pay to see." said Mr Krabs.

Next was the man who Courtney bought the pie from.

"Wait she fed it to her friend?" He asked, "I thought she wanted to destroy that blasted manor?"

Lastly was Courtney.

"Of all the things I have to deal with, this is just cruel." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well, better make Owen happy on his last day living." said Courtney.

She then walked off.


	2. Time with Izzy

With Sonic, Luna, and Sam; the three were sitting on the McDuck Mall fountain.

"Well, nothing we have to worry about besides the pie inside of Owen going off at midnight." said Sam.

"Not quite, the only thing we should be worried about is Izzy finding out." said Sonic.

Izzy then appeared from a garbage can.

"Find out about what?" said Izzy.

Sam became shocked and fell into the fountain.

Sonic then pulled the girl out of the fountain before pulling out a tiny fan and using it to fan Sam.

"Uh...find out about-"Luna said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"About how Nintendo comes up with their ideas for Pokemon." said Sonic.

Izzy nodded.

"Okay, how?" said Izzy.

"It all began back when Atari was the only gaming company. They tried to sabotage Nintendo with tons of laughing gas, but instead, made them the most successful gaming company ever. Then back in the 90's, Nintendo came up with some crazy ideas involving people capturing animals and placing them in balls, so they smoked a ton of drugs, got to brainstorming, and next thing you know, the Pokemon franchise is a thing." said Sonic.

Luna and Sam just glared at him.

"Really, that's the best he could come up with?" said Luna.

"That just sounds like a Studio C video I recently saw." said Sam.

**Cutaway Gag**

Inside an office; a ton of people were laughing and didn't notice that there was a can of laughing gas underneath the table.

"I just came up with tons of ideas. There could be a plumber who can get fire powers by touching a flower, invincibility by touching a star for one game, and in another game, an elf looking boy who can be armed with a powerful sword that can seal the darkness." the man said before laughing.

Another guy nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." said the second guy.

Then another guy was inspecting a base ball.

"Would it be weird if you can fit creatures in these things?" said the third guy.

"Oh yeah, but we should save that for some other time in the future, we're just a startup company." said the first guy.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Cooooooooooooooool." said Izzy.

"Yep, they were all crazy." said Sonic.

"I wonder what Owen's up to." Izzy said before walking off.

But Sonic ran in front of her.

"Maybe we should check up on him later, we don't get to hang out much." said Sonic.

Izzy nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"So, what do you want to do, movie, youth center?" said Sonic.

"I've an idea." said Izzy.

Later; the four were next to a volcano and Sonic was shocked.

"LAVA SURFING!?" yelled Sonic.

"IS THIS GIRL CRAZY!" shouted Luna.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Sam.

"This'll be awesome, the lava is just right this time of year." said Izzy.

She picked up some type of surfboard before running up the volcano.

"Did her mother drink during pregnancy?" said Sam.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure she also drank tons of energy drinks as well." said Sonic.

"Question is, what kind of energy drink?" said Luna.

"My best guess is something with tons of caffeine back in the day." said Sonic.

Izzy smirked.

"Oh my mother never drank during pregnancy, but she did have me drink tons of Red Bull in place of milk when I was younger." said Izzy.

"And now I know why she's nuts." said Sonic.

"Come on, the lava waves won't surf themselves" said Izzy.

Later; the four appeared at the top of the volcano before Izzy jumped down and started surfing through the lava.

Everyone stared down in shock.

"Maybe we should just look for diamonds in this thing." said Luna.

Sam looked at Luna.

"Volcano's have diamonds in them?" said Sam.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, it's true." said Luna.

"I can vouch for that. Something to do with the Earth's core and volcanic eruptions." said Sonic.

He stomped on the ground before removing his foot, revealing a sapphire before pulling it out.

"See?" said Sonic.

"Okay." said Sam.

She then gulped.

"We should climb down this thing." said Sam.

"Good call." said Luna.

The three started walking down the volcano before Izzy appeared and grabbed Sonic before dragging him down with her.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Izzy.

"WILLLMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Sonic.

Izzy then landed on the lava before she resumed surfing it with a panicking Sonic.

"OH MAN, I'M BEGINNING TO REGRET THIS!" Sonic thought.

Izzy looked at Sonic.

"Isn't this Fun?" She asked.

"I'D RATHER BATTLE ONE OF BATMAN'S ENEMIES THEN THIS!" shouted Sonic.

Harley who was also Lava Surfing Saw Izzy.

"The lava is great isn't?" She asked.

"Very." said Izzy.

Sonic groaned and face palmed himself.

"This is all I need." said Sonic.

He turned to Harley.

"Where's Joker?" asked Sonic.

On land Joker shook his head and Sam & Luna saw him.

"You ain't doing this?" asked Sam.

Joker turned to Sam and Luna.

"I can't even control what all she does." said Joker, "So why're you here?"

"Trying to keep Izzy from finding out that Owen ate an exploding pie." said Luna.

Joker just stared at the two girls before bursting out laughing.

He then stopped.

"I completely understand, I saw that lots of times." He said.

"I wonder how Courtney's doing." said Sam.

With Owen; he was in the mansion kitchen eating a ton of food from the fridge.

Courtney saw this.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney sighed.

"If only there was another way to get that pie out." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney then approached Owen.

"Hey Owen." She said.

Owen saw her.

"Courtney." said Owen.

"How are you doing?" said Courtney.

Owen is mad.

"What do you need?" He asked.

Courtney gulped.

"To give you a very good day." said Courtney.

"You'll have to do better then that." said Owen.

Courtney then pulled out a dozen foot long corn dogs.

Owen grinned.

"OH YEAH!" He shouted and shoved her and ate the dogs.

He finished the dogs and burped.

"You got anymore?" said Owen.

Courtney grinned.

"As much as you want." said Courtney.

Owen became shocked.

Later; he was in his bedroom eating a ton of foot long corn dogs.

**Interview Gag**

"Worth it." said Owen, "I'm starting to enjoy Courtney's company."

**End Interview Gag**

Owen resumed eating his corn dogs.

Courtney smiled.

"So Owen want to see a movie?" She asked.

Owen did some thinking.

"Will it be Shazam?" said Owen.

Then a thunder striking sound was heard.

Owen and Courtney became confused.

"Well that was a coincidence." said Courtney.

"Shazam." said Owen.

Thunder is heard again.

"Maybe not." said Courtney.


	3. Dangerous Activity

Back at the volcano; Sonic managed to get out of the lava surfing with Izzy.

"Wooo-hoooo." said Izzy, "That was fun."

She walked off.

"So how'd you fair?" said Luna.

"That woman is extreme, more so then me." said Sonic.

He then fainted.

"Why is he complaining, he lives life dangerously all the time." said Sam.

Luna nodded.

"I find that very weird on so many levels." said Luna.

She then picked Sonic up.

"Courtney better be doing better then us." said Luna.

With Courtney and Owen; the three exited a movie theater and Owen burped loudly.

The burp was so loud that a ton of birds fell from the sky.

"MY BIRDS!" shouted Courtney and Owen.

Courtney picked up a crow and felt it's neck.

"It's dead." said Courtney.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh, now I'm starting to rethink this whole thing." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

"Shazam." Owen burped.

Then lightning struck Courtney.

The CIT groaned before passing out.

Owen saw this.

"Wow, must have been the first time being struck by lightning." said Owen.

Courtney then held up a middle finger despite being passed out.

With Sonic and his group they were with Izzy who are in a mountain.

"Uh, what're we doing on a mountain top?" said Luna.

"The next best thing, snowboarding." said Izzy.

Sonic who had regained consciousness looked down the mountain.

"The snow is nearly melted. But this doesn't look to bad." said Sonic.

"Snowboard while being chased by hungry grizzly bears." Izzy said as loads of bears appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh this ain't good, they haven't eaten in months." said Sam.

Izzy then grabbed Sam.

"And your coming with me." She said.

Sam became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Sam.

Izzy then took Sam down the slope as the bears followed growling.

"Well, better divert these bears." Sonic said before jumping onto a tree and leaping to another.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good call." said Luna.

She went Purple Parasite before flying off.

Sonic then landed on top of one of the bears before grabbing it's head and turning it to another direction, making the other bears follow.

"If I were Danny Glover right now, I'd be complaining about how old I am." said Sonic, "But I've still got my youth."

He saw that the bears were heading for a cliff before grabbing hold of a tree branch and swinging onto it before the bears fell down the cliff.

Sonic looked down and sat on the branch.

"Whew, so intense." said Sonic.

He the sees Lex Luthor and he was relaxing.

"What are you doing here Lex?" asked Sonic.

Luthor turned to Sonic.

"Trying to keep out of Superman's eyesight, you?" said Luthor.

Sonic pointed to the snowboarding Izzy and Sam.

"That." said Sonic.

Lex saw this and became shocked.

"OK, if Izzy is here, I'd rather go face SuperMan." He said.

Sonic chuckled.

"You should see all the lava surfing she had me doing." said Sonic.

Luthor nodded.

"Okay, but what do you suppose she'll have you do next?" said Luthor.

"No idea, but hopefully it doesn't involve travelling to an Egyptian temple and resurrecting a mummy and give it a job as a nanny." said Sonic.

Luthor became confused.

"I've been watching some weird shows lately." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic's group was in Egypt looking at a temple.

"Now we're to look for a mummy and resurrect him or her to watch over people, kind of like a nanny if you would." said Izzy.

Sonic groaned.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Sonic.


	4. Nearly Sunset

With Courtney and Owen; the two were at some type of restaurant.

"Why an all you can eat buffet of all places?" said Courtney.

Owen smiled.

"To break my record of food eaten in one sitting." said Owen.

He lifted up one table and all the food on it slid into his mouth.

Courtney is shocked.

"Yikes." said Courtney.

Owen then set the table down before walking to another table and doing the same thing.

"Oh come on, he's going to put us out of business." said a voice.

"Are you nuts he gonna put on a show." said another guy.

Owen set that table down before starting on another table.

**Interview Gag**

Owen was eating tons of food.

"So much good food." Owen said before putting some sushi in his mouth.

**End Interview Gag**

He then started on another table.

Courtney sighed.

"Why?" said Courtney.

Owen saw this.

"You alright Court?" said Owen.

Courtney turned to Owen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering if you enjoy activities that don't involve eating a lot." said Courtney.

Owen nodded

Later at a room of some sort; Owen was at a Book Club.

Courtney became confused.

"A book club?" said Courtney.

"I've got hobbies." said Owen.

Courtney nodded.

"Alright, so what was everyone here reading?" said Courtney.

"The Hercule Poriot book; Death on the Nile." said Owen.

Courtney is shocked.

"What, it's a hobby." said Owen.

Courtney nodded.

"Right." said Courtney.

"Anyway who has read the book?" asked Owen

"We all have, that's how book clubs work. We all read one book and give our opinions about it." said one of the members.

"I know but what do you think of it?" asked Owen, "It's my club."

"Well, I'm amazed by the ending where the culprits ends up killing themselves with a gun and Poriot knew about it the whole time and did nothing to stop them." said another member.

Courtney groaned.

"Spoilers." said Courtney, "I'm only on the Orient Express."

Owen became shocked.

"Sorry." He said.

"Anyways, it's amazing that this story has the same format as Orient Express, but it takes place on a cruise ship on the Nile River, but with a different case and different suspects." said one of the members.

Courtney nodded.

"Wow." She said.

"Same story, just a different plot." said Owen.

Later; the three walked out of the club.

"So what now Owen?" said Courtney.

"I want to see the sunset." said Owen.

Courtney became shocked.

"Sunset?" said Courtney.

Then a thought bubble appeared and Mr. Krabs was in it.

"By the time that thing reaches his lower intestines, BOOM! He's dead. Happen's by sunset." said Mr. Krabs.

Owen noticed the thought bubble.

"Hey, it's Mr. Krabs, hi Eugene." said Owen.

Mr. Krabs saw Owen and started crying before walking off.

This confused Owen.

"What's his problem?" Owen said as the thought bubble disappeared.

"Oh nothing." said Courtney, "Nothing at all."

Owen nodded.

"Anyway I hoped you like my book club." He said.

"It was okay." said Courtney.

Owen groaned.

Courtney became shocked.

"You okay?" said Courtney.

"No idea." said Owen.

He then farted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Owen.

Courtney groaned.

"Gross." said Courtney.

With Izzy's Group; they were at Eddy's Diner.

"Tell us where you got the idea to resurrect a five thousand year old mummy to be a babysitter or nanny?" said Luna.

"I was watching some old show called Mummy Nanny." said Izzy.

Sonic groaned.

"Should have seen this coming." said Sonic.

"Come on with babies living in the manor we could use a nanny." Explained Izzy.

"Well I don't see why you couldn't have gotten Doctor Strange for that job. At least he's great with kids." said Sonic.

"Didn't he send one child to hell for mocking his balloon making skills?" said Sam.

Sonic became shocked.

"You suggesting that he killed a child?" said Sonic.

Sam nodded.

"He never killed the child, just sent him to hell, literally." said Sonic, "Opened up a portal and pushed the kid through it."

Sam was shocked.

"Jesus." said Sam.

"What, the man's a doctor, he wouldn't really kill anyone." said Sonic, "He's got a consciousnesses."

"Right." said Sam.

"Besides, if you want weird, remember last week after gym class?" said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Inside the Toon City High men's locker room; many of the manor residents were changing out of their gym uniforms and into their every day clothes.

"Whew, that was a very intense class." said Mike.

"You're telling me, and it's very odd that I'm complaining." said Sonic.

"Hey guys." said a voice.

The two became confused and turned to see Mikey next to a shower wall.

"Check it out, someone shawshank'ed this wall." said Mikey.

Sonic and Mike walked over to Mikey and he pointed to a peephole.

"What the, a peephole?" said Sonic.

"Not just any peephole, a peephole leading to the girls locker room showers." said Mikey, "That means we're going to be seeing a ton of slender bodies."

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to voice my objection to this. We shouldn't even be looking into the girls locker room." said Sonic.

"I agree, some things are meant to be private." said Mike.

But the mutant turtle looked through the peep hole.

"Oh man, I'm actually going to see a ton of hot bods, Gwen, Zoey, Sky, and Kai's incredible slender and rocking bodies." said Mikey.

But then some type of headphone jack emerged from the hole, poking Mikey in the eye.

The turtle screamed in pain.

"I warned you." said Sonic.

In the girls locker room; all the mentioned girls including Sam who was holding the headphone jack which was a pole were mad.

"The nerve of that perverted turtle." said Sky.

"Agreed, we'd better fill that hole up." said Gwen.

"Why didn't he say anything about me?" Sam thought.

**End Flashback**

"I'm still miffed he had nothing to say about me." said Sam.

"Well, time to see the sunset with Owen." said Izzy.

Sonic, Luna, and Sam became shocked.

"Sunset?" the three said at once.

Then a thought bubble with Mr Krabs appeared over the three.

"By the time that thing reaches his lower intestines, BOOM! He's dead. Happen's by sunset." said Mr Krabs.

Izzy noticed the bubble.

"Hey it's Mr Krabs, hi Mr Krabs." said Izzy.

Mr Krabs noticed Izzy and started crying before running off as the bubble disappeared.

"See you." said Izzy.

"We keep on breaking the fourth wall like that, there won't be anymore walls to break." said Sonic.

Sam nodded.

"Agreed." She said.


	5. Owen's Last Minutes

At some type of hill; Courtney and Owen were sitting on the top of it looking at the sun setting.

There was a brick wall between the two.

"Oh yeah, this'll be a very perfect brick wall, it'll be better if Izzy showed up." said Owen.

Courtney chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it would be." said Courtney.

"But this brick wall you built between us is just as good." said Owen.

Courtney chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it is." said Courtney.

Then Izzy appeared and landed on Owen's shoulders.

"Whoo hoo, this'll be the best sunset ever." said Izzy.

Owen chuckled.

"Glad you made it." said Owen.

"Wouldn't miss this thing." said Izzy.

Courtney noticed everything as Sonic, Luna, and Sam appeared on her side of the wall.

"Oh dude, that was intense." said Luna.

Courtney glared at the three.

"You couldn't even keep her far away from Owen?" Courtney whispered.

Sonic became mad

"Hey, you should try to catch up to a teenage girl with a caffeine addiction, in fact, you should have spent the whole day with her." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah, she used the forbidden Book of the Dead to resurrect an ancient mummy." Luna whispered.

"It was so unsettling to look at." Sam whispered.

Courtney scoffed.

"I didn't have it any better either. Took Owen to see a movie, went to an all you can eat buffet, and took part in his stupid book club." Courtney whispered.

Sonic then punched Courtney really hard across the face, giving her a black eye.

**Interview Gag**

"I know that goes against my don't hit girls unless they are evil policy, but she kind of had it coming. You insult one person's book club, you insult every other book club." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney who now had an eye patch over her black eye glared at Sonic and growled.

"Uncalled for." Courtney whispered.

"I have to side with Sonic on this, you never mock a book club unless you want to invoke the wrath of a member of another book club." Luna whispered.

"Agreed." Sam whispered.

Courtney nodded.

"Good point." She said. "But seriously Owen literally started his own Book Club, I mean come on you all gotta admit that Owen the guy who's always hungry started a Book Club. Now a food club I can understand but a Book Club?"

Sonic, Luna and Sam looked at each other and realized Courtney made a good point.

"Yeah okay." said Luna.

"Uh guys, sunset's starting." said Sonic.

The girls became shocked and turned to see the sun setting before it fully set.

Then an explosion happened on the other side of the wall.

The four looked on the other side of the wall and saw that Owen's clothes were on the ground and Izzy was gone as well.

"Well, it happened, Owen finally died and accidentally took Izzy with him." said Sam.

Courtney started to cry.

"At least we gave him the best last hours on Earth he had left." said Courtney.

Everyone cried and hugged.

"He was such a good friend, his eating habits might have been a problem, but it was one of his greatest gifts." said Luna.

They then heard some screaming.

"It's weird, it's like I can still hear him screaming." said Sonic.

He stopped crying in confusion.

"Wait a minute, why can I still hear him? In fact, why do I still hear Izzy as well?" said Sonic.

The four looked around and saw Owen who was naked running very fast while farting fire and Izzy was still on his shoulders screaming.

"WHOO-HOO, THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Izzy.

Owen then stopped in his tracks and stopped farting.

"Wow, that was intense." said Owen.

The others stared at the two in shock.

"Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? I JUST SPENT THE WHOLE DAY WITH OWEN GIVING HIM THE LAST HOURS HE SUPPOSEDLY HAD LEFT AFTER HE ATE AN EXPLODING PIE I BOUGHT FOR NOTHING!?" yelled Courtney.

Izzy became shocked and turned to Courtney in anger.

"You what?" said Izzy.

Sonic, Luna, and Sam whistled and walked to the other side of the wall.

Courtney chuckled nervously.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Izzy.

She pounced on Courtney and started pumbling her.

Sonic sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, Owen's still alive." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm amazed by that." said Sam.

"Not to surprised about that, he did donate blood 32 times once." said Luna.

"Yeah, he sure is a wonder of science." said Sonic.

He grabbed Owen's clothes and picked them up, revealing one slice of the exploding pie the overweight teen ate.

The others noticed it.

"What the, that's the same pie Owen ate." said Sam.

Luna picked up the pie and saw a tag on it.

"Exploding Pie, property of MAD." Luna read.

Sonic groaned.

"Should have seen this coming, only Doctor Claw could have come up with a plan like that." said Sonic.

With Claw he was laughing.

"Yes, my plan to destroy all of Toon City with exploding pies unless I'm paid tons of money is working out very well." said Doctor Claw.

Then Talon entered the room with the same slice of pie.

"Uncle Claw, someone left a slice of pie on our doorstep." said Talon.

Claw grabbed the pie.

"Really? Must be good, I'd better get some milk." said Claw.

He stood up and started to walk off, but tripped on a loose floorboard and dropped the pie on the ground, creating a huge explosion that sent him, Talon, and Mad Cat who were all covered in soot flying out of the hideout.

Claw growled.

"So, you tried to kill me over a little new age management eh?" said Claw.

Talon is shocked.

"WHAT? NO I DIDN'T UNCLE CLAW!" He shouted. "SOMEONE LEFT ME A NOTE!"

He gave a piece of paper to his uncle who started reading it.

"Enjoy your homemade pie, love Sonic the Hedgehog." said Claw.

He growled in anger.

"SONIC!" he yelled.


	6. The End

Back in Toon Manor; a fully bandaged Courtney who was sitting in a wheelchair, Luna, Sam, Izzy, and Owen were in the living room watching the news.

"And in other news, Inspector Gadget has captured a group of deadly terrorists who were in possession of pies that are laced with dynamite." Tom Tucker's voice said.

"Good for Penny to solve the case for her uncle." said Luna.

"Yeah, still amazed that his boss doesn't know that she's the real case solver." said Owen.

Courtney mumbled in the bandages.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." said Courtney.

Sonic who was carrying a pie entered the mansion.

"Well, gave Claw the last of his pie back, and made a stop to a bakery for a chocolate cream pie that has nothing to do with MAD whatsoever." said Sonic.

However Owen threw it out the window and it hits a car and it explodes.

"I'm sorry I'm not taking any chances." Said Owen.

Sonic however pulled out another pie.

"Good thing I bought a spare." said Sonic.

He then walked into the kitchen and cut himself a slice before eating it.

"Mmm, chocolate." said Sonic.

Owen groaned.

"This is insulting." said Owen.

"You said you didn't want to take any chances." said Sonic, "So there."

Owen grabbed the pie and ate the whole thing.

"So much for no chances." said Sonic.

Courtney mumbled angrily.

"AH SHUT UP!" shouted Owen and smacks her

Courtney mumbled some more.

"Don't drag us into this, all we did was try to keep Izzy from finding out about Owen's possible demise." said Sam.

"Yeah, feeding him that tainted pie was much more worse." said Luna.

Just then a mummy was with Max and Roxanne's kids and Courtney saw this.

Courtney groaned.

"Just hope it doesn't have any hormones after being wrapped up for thousands of years." said Max.

"And this is what happens when someone watches a German-French cartoon show with lots of very cheesy and fast paced dubbing." said Sonic.


End file.
